


I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas celebrations, Gen, Nostalgia, Winchester Family Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam hears Mary singing "White Christmas" and Mary realizes what her sons' Christmases have been like for the past thirty years.  She's determined not to let this be another one and calls in reinforcement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Song Creation Challenge, for @sunkissedsam.
> 
> (I know, it's well past Christmas, but a) I'm Catholic and therefore Christmas doesn't end for me until the 6th and b) this is a pinch-hit that I just got today so I think I'm doing good.) :D

On the one hand, it was great to have Mary back home. On the other hand, it was not so great every time she realized another aspect of how different their childhood had been from what she’d wanted it to be.

This time, she’d seen Sam snickering a little when she was singing “White Christmas” as she wrapped presents. “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking about the Christmases I’ve had. The last thing I want is another Christmas like some of the ones we had when I was little.” Sam had almost immediately cursed himself for it. “Dean tried, I know, but he wasn’t really old enough to do it right, even if we’d had the money for things.”

“Oh, honey.” Mary came over and hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

“Dean has a few good Christmases to remember, but my two strongest memories of Christmas are Dean finally telling me the truth about what Dad did and he was starting to do, and pulling together the lamest Christmas ever because he wanted to celebrate his last Christmas before going to Hell.”

“What about while you were out?”

Sam shrugged. “First few years I stayed at school. Junior year Jess wanted me to come home with her but I was too scared to meet the parents, and then my last year, well, things got a little derailed. And then Amelia and I just… didn’t.”

“Well, this year, we’re doing it right. You’re going to get to know what a family Christmas is supposed to be.” Mary went back to her wrapping.

 

A couple days later, the Bunker door banged open, and Sam responded quickly when Jody called for him and Dean. She’d driven down with a Christmas tree and a couple boxes of decorations. “These were Bobby’s, I’m guessing from back when he was married. Kinda figured you boys don’t have any.”

“Wow, thanks, Jody!” Sam hugged her and went to help Claire get the tree off the top of Jody’s SUV. “I take it Mom called in reinforcements for Operation White Christmas?”

“Yep. You boys are going to have a merry Christmas. It’s decided.” Jody opened the trunk and pulled out another big box, which she handed to Dean. “Careful. It’s heavy.”

“Oof.” Dean staggered backward a little as he took the box. “No kidding. What’s in here, bricks?”

“Not the first time that’s been said about my fruitcake!” Jody picked up one of the boxes of decorations. “Presents and food, mostly.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a quick look of panic, and Mary laughed at them. “Here’s another holiday tradition: last-minute panic over buying gifts for someone.”

 

Once they got the tree inside and leaning up against a wall, Claire wiped some sweat off her brow. “Don’t worry about the presents too much. That’s why I came. Just a warning, Jody’s going to make you write Christmas cards.”

“What?”

“She brought a box of Christmas cards, which you and Dean are going to sign and maybe write short messages in, which you will then send out to friends. I have no idea who she’s got in mind for you to send cards to aside from Donna and Alex, since they’re not here.”

“Where is Alex?”

“She’s got a boyfriend. Guy she met at college. His name’s Ben and she went to spend Christmas with his family.”

“Good for her.”

 

Jody actually had several people in mind: Mary, herself, Max and Alicia and their mom, Cas, Crowley, Rowena. “Not entirely sure how you send a Christmas card to the King of Hell, but if he’s a good enough friend to call in on the Apocalypse, he’s a good enough friend to get a Christmas card from.”

“We should send one to Krissy and her friends.” Dean picked up a card and a pen. “What do you say in one of these? It already says happy holidays on it so merry Christmas seems a little redundant.”

“Some people do this whole big spiel about how awesome the year was for their family. Others just sign it. If you’ve got something you want to tell people about…” Jody narrowed her eyes suddenly. “Dean, you are not allowed to put ‘I killed Hitler!’ in your Christmas cards.”

“Oh, come on! Aside from saving the world, that was easily the coolest thing either of us did all year! And we’ve saved the world before. You only get to kill Hitler once!” Dean quickly scribbled in the card.

Sam took it and shook his head. “He put it.” He signed the card as well and put it in an envelope.

Mary carefully copied all of the addresses onto a sheet of paper, which she tucked into the box. “This way they’re all in one place for next year.”

 

Christmas Day, Sam woke up to the sound of bells. Someone was shaking jingle bells in his ear. He opened his eyes before lashing out, just in case, and was glad he had. Punching his mom was a spectacularly bad idea. “Mom?”

“Get up! It snowed! It really is a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know!”

“Just like?”

“Okay, well, close enough. We’ve got presents and sleigh bells and Jody’s heating up the cinnamon rolls and snow.”

“Jody’s heating up snow…?”

“No, silly. There’s snow! We can go outside and do snowball target practice!” Mary giggled. “Cas even said he’d bless some of it so we could have holy snowballs to throw at Crowley.”

The mental image made Sam snort. Holy water probably wouldn’t hurt Crowley too much. It hadn’t done a thing to Azazel. He rolled out of bed. “Okay. I’ll be out in ten minutes.”

 

That night, stuffed with ham and cookies and pie, Sam had to admit that if these were Christmases like Mary had known, he couldn’t blame her for being nostalgic and wanting to share. He’d go hug her if he could get out of his chair. “Mom?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Thank you. You too, Jody.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and loved!


End file.
